Gentlemen Prefer Blondes
by lostmidtranslation
Summary: Alicia steals Katie's hair dye. Katie finally gets the attention she deserves. This is WAY underdeveloped, but it had to be written. T for lang, as usual


**_Disclaimer: Not Mine. You know this by now._**

* * *

**~Gentlemen Prefer Blondes~**

She put her arm around his shoulders and as he looked up, his eyed widened for a half-second.

"Mahogany red, hm?" He could barely suppress his smirk.

"Carrot-top," She retorted sourly, not keeping eye contact, "Ange said it would be dark brown. I don't know why I let her do it to me... I found it in Katie's bedroom and thought it would be a laugh... I don't... _want_ to look like you." Even though she had said it purely in jest, he couldn't help but feel as though her words had cut into him.

"You could be a-an honorary Weasley," He offered kindly, patting her lightly on the shoulder.

It didn't have the desired effect. She got up, throwing his hand from her shoulder and letting out a furious growl as she glared and stalked away.

"Lycia?" Katie stood still on the dormitory stairs as the now-ginger girl shoved past her furiously, a choked sob reaching Katie's ears as she heard a door slam. Shaking her head, Katie looked up and saw the poor Weasley boy looking at her from the sofa, a tiny smile on his face. He was staring past her, up the dark stairway and shaking his head once again.

She crossed the room to join him.

"Hey, George." She nodded, then did a double take as she realised the boy actually sitting beside her had morphed into two in the time she had taken to blink. "Fred." He nodded, yet didn't reply.

"Hey." It had been silent for a while, yet as he spoke, she jolted as though shocked by a spell, looking across at the usually vibrating Weasley. "You alright, Katie?" She realised too late that he had caught her staring into the fire.

"Sorry?"

"Are. You. Alright?" She let out a short laugh.

"I don't know if you saw Alicia recently, but it would appear she has thieved my hair dye." She sighed.

"I'm sorry?" George finally tore his eyes from the wooden staircase. "You wanted to be _that _ginger?" Katie smiled as Fred took note.

"Ginger? Katie, why on earth would you want to be ginger... you're hair's absolutely gorg-" He shut his mouth and looked back into the fire while he still had the chance.

"I would have been darker," She defended herself a little, looking up at the twins, "I've got darker hair than her." She said softly. Fred could hardly suppress his laughter.

"You'd - Katie, you'd be a super Weasley!" She smiled. He'd finally noticed her, finally! She shrugged and laughed along with the pair.

"I like red." She smiled, dropping her voice, "And I like redheads." George caught the last four words, even if his brother didn't.

"You like redheads?" Fred's head snapped up as George spoke aloud, and a million things _thunked_ into place. She blushed around him, much like he did to her. She liked to play with his hair when he sat at her feet after a match, hoping to get warm by the fire. She was the only one who joined him in his secret late-night study sessions, saying hello in the morning as though nothing had gone on the night before.

She was the one.

"Maybe I do," She returned, not looking at either of them. George laughed and looked up the stairs.

"Maybe I should go and fix her hair?" He frowned.

"Maybe." She nodded.

Fred still hadn't moved.

"You like redheads." He muttered furiously as George left them both sitting beside each other in the common room. Katie looked up and blushed as she kept her eyes trained on his left cheek.

"Yep." She nodded and looked away. He leaned over, put an arm around her and almost yanked her across the sofa and onto his lap. "I do."

"And I'm a redhead." He said softly, as though he was talking to an idiot.

"Well done." She nodded, and felt her stomach tighten a little as he wrapped one arm around her waist and twisted her so she was straddling his lap. "Er... what're you-"

"You, Katie Bell," He stopped and pulled her hair from the scrunchie it was in, so that it cascaded down her back and he could lock his fingers in it, "Should be quite glad that Spinnet stole that shitty hair dye." She quirked an eyebrow and was about to argue, when he released her and shifted her in his lap slightly.

"Why's that?" She could only stutter. "I prefer redheads."

"Yes, Katie dear." He nodded again, "But this specific redhead..." He pulled her up to him, so that she was flush against his chest. He lifted her chin slightly and slowly, lazily pressed his lips against hers "really does prefer blondes."

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

Review,

Full fic? Want More? Drop me a line with suggestions yes?

_**Thanks**_

_**x**_


End file.
